


Believe Me and Don't Think Twice

by TellHipHopImLiterate



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Immortality, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellHipHopImLiterate/pseuds/TellHipHopImLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae was normal. And then one day he wasn't. He's been roaming the earth since the 1920's, and has seen the world evolve all around him. He swore off to get close to anyone, or fall in love with anyone. And then he meets Himchan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me and Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saxophonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/gifts).



> This was one hell of a monster to write. So, the prompt did ask for a supernatural element. i decided to go with the immortal route. this story was also inspired by the movie age of adaline. (which is really good and people should go and see it.) also, sorry for adding bangup. i couldn't resist. (i hope that's okay!)

Youngjae lived a rather peculiar life. It was far beyond normal. He is what many people described as immortal. He didn't know how, though. He remembered driving a rather old car from the late 1920's in New York in the middle of winter, when all of a sudden he swerved too early and lost control. He thought he was going to die in that lake, but he was saved before he could take his last breath. After that, he noticed that all of his friends were aging right before his eyes, and he wasn't. He left his small town and began to live a life he wanted. He went to several school and gained more knowledge that he cared to admit. After a while, he stopped going to school and only went to keep up with the latest discoveries.

It wasn't until the 1950's when he was being questioned by the American government. Youngjae grew nervous and barely escaped from the car before he got on a plane to take him to god knows where. He then began to run. He never stayed in one place too long. He lived in different countries for about five years, and then went to another country to live that five years. It helped him establish new languages and cultures that he never though he would see. He watched the world change before his eyes, and with it he changed, too.

The year is now 2016. Youngjae spent about three years in South Korea. Seoul to be exact. He works at the local bookstore, one of Youngjae's many odd jobs that he has done in the past. He re-shelved the books and other necessary products and began to turn on the coffee machine. He's getting better making coffee.

"I hope you don't burn the coffee grounds this time," he heard Jongup voice out.

"That was one time," Youngjae told him.

He heard Jongup snicker. Youngjae wishes that he could stay a bit longer, but he knows that he will eventually leave. He needs to, or else people will get suspicious as to why he isn't growing older.

Youngjae walked towards the bookshelves and continued to restock the books with Jongup behind him making coffee. The books Youngjae is placing is novels he has read in the past. So gorgeous, yet such old writing. He heard the bell chime and he looked up. He sees Jongup's crush, Yongguk, walking in, with another man following right behind him. He paid no attention to them and continued to shelve the books.

"You're new," he heard a voice accuse.

He looked down and saw Yongguk's friend staring at him. The man had sharp features, with dark brown hair showing visibly through his beanie and dark brown eyes that almost looked black.

"No, I've been working here for three years," Youngjae told him.

He seemed like a strange man. He kept staring at Youngjae and it was making him rather uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" Youngjae asked him.

"Not really. I'm waiting for lover boy over there to stop making heart eyes at the barista. You're the first person I saw and I'm rather curious," the man explained.

"Well, I'm not that interesting, so you can go now," Youngjae told him.

He continued stacking the last books and made his way down the ladder. He turned his head and saw the same man staring at him. He walked away to put more books on the shelves when he heard unfamiliar footsteps following him. He turned his head and saw the man following him, giving him a rather annoying smile.

"The hell do you want?" Youngjae demanded.

"Well, a name would be nice. I'm going to be coming in here because of Yongguk, so I may as well know you a little bit," the man answered.

Youngjae huffed in annoyance.

"I'm… Junseo," Youngjae answered quite hesitantly. He changed his name so many times throughout the years that he doesn't remember. He doesn't introduce himself that often.

"Well, Junseo, I'm Himchan. So tell me, Junseo, what do you do after work," Himchan asked him.

"Well, I'm secretly in a mob and I usually plan my next murder while I'm at work," Youngjae jokingly said.

He looked at Himchan's face and saw that he thought he was serious.

"Really?" he asked.

"No, dumbass. I go home and I read with my pet cat," Youngjae told him.

Himchan seemed to relax a bit. Youngjae looked over Himchan's shoulders and saw Jongup smiling shyly and biting his lip. He made a disgusting noise from the back of his throat and set one of the books in his hand and set it in its proper place.

"Not a fan of romance?" Himchan asked.

"Not a fan of pinning. If you like someone, make it known to them. If they don't like you, move on. If they like you, great. Just don't waste other people's time," Youngjae argued.

"You're a bit cynical, you know that," Himchan concluded.

Youngjae glared at him.

"Alright then, how would you like to be known that someone likes you?" Himchan asked him.

"I don't know. Flowers are usually nice. Chocolate is even better for some people," Youngjae answered.

Before Himchan could say another word, he heard Yongguk calling out to him. The other man waved goodbye to Youngjae and the two walked away. As the two walked away, Youngjae walked up to Jongup, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Please tell me you got a phone number," Youngjae asked.

Jongup snapped out of his thoughts and then looked a bit sad. Youngjae already knows this answer.

"No. I got tongue tied before I could ask. He's so handsome and so smart. And I'm just… me," he answered sadly.

"Don't say that! You're a catch! Look, if he isn't going to give you his number, then you give your number to him," Youngjae offered.

Jongup looked a bit hesitant. Their conversation soon ended when customers began to file in. Youngjae went back to shelve more books before he settled himself towards the cash register.

\-----

Youngjae entered his apartment and set his bag down. He heard the soft sound of a jingle and a soft meow. He looked down and saw his calico cat rubbing against his leg. He gently picked up his cat and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Hello, Dorothy. How's my precious baby girl?" Youngjae cooed.

The cat let out a soft meow. Youngjae placed her down on the floor and began to make dinner for himself and for his cat. He made some salmon for her and set them on the floor in her cat bowl, to which she immediately ate. Youngjae only laughed and began to start house hunting. He brought out the map and stuck a thumb tack over Seoul, a place he hasn't seen for decades. He looked at his map and felt proud of the different locations he's been to, yet felt so empty. He looked towards South America and debated over Bolivia, Ecuador, or Paraguay.

"What do you think, Dorothy?" Youngjae asked.

He looked over at his calico cat and saw her sleeping. He sighed and stared at the map again. He has a few years left until he leaves Seoul forever. Well, until the people are long gone.

He walked towards his own room and decided to sleep. It's been a rather long day after all.

\-----

Youngjae set the last book and walked towards the cash register. He signed on and waited for the customers to walk in. He took out his own book and began to read his own story. About a couple of pages in, he heard the jingle of the bell and looked up. He saw Yongguk and Himchan walking into the store.

"Jongup's not here," Youngjae told Yongguk.

 The excited look that Yongguk had on his face slowly disappeared. Youngjae really wanted to laugh.

"He's sick. He'll come back within a few days," Youngjae explained.

Yongguk said nothing as he began to browse through the books to find something interesting. Himchan, instead of following Yongguk to find a new book, was staring at Youngjae. It made him quite uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" Youngjae asked him.

"Just observing. By the way, I got you some flowers," Himchan announced, reaching into his bag to get something out.

Youngjae was expecting actual flowers, maybe tulips or roses. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to woo him with flowers. Instead, Himchan brought out four books and placed them on top of the counter. Youngjae looked through some titles and almost laughed.

"A Fall of Marigold by Susan Meissner. Dandelion Wine by Ray Bradbury. Daisy Miller by Henry James. White Oleander by Janet Fitch. May I ask what brought this on?" Youngjae asked.

"It's all about spontaneity, and the fact that you did mention flowers before. Besides, I'm sure you've gotten flowers before," Himchan answered.

Youngjae was a bit stunned.

"Speaking of spontaneity, how about you and I got on a lunch date?" Himchan requested.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm all alone in this store. I'm not closing for a lunch break," Youngjae explained.

He looked at Himchan's face and saw him giving him a pout. Oh no. Is this guy giving him the kicked puppy dog look? He looked over at Yongguk and saw the man still browsing. He turned his attention back to Himchan and sighed.

"Alright fine, one date. One date and that's all you get," Youngjae agreed, glaring at him.

He saw Himchan giving him the biggest Cheshire's grin that he could possibly make. He was a bit unnerved by it.

"Himchan you ready?" he heard Yongguk ask.

Youngjae was thankful that Yongguk was here, yet at the same time was a bit disappointed. Youngjae saw that Yongguk didn't have a book in hand. Usually the older always had a book ready to purchase. It must be because Jongup isn't here. An idea popped into his head.

"Wait, before you go, Jongup left something for you," Youngjae told him.

That part was true. Jongup wanted to give some sappy book to Yongguk before he left to California for some family reunion. Youngjae quickly scribbled Jongup's number onto a piece of paper and stuffed it inside the book.

"Here. He says you'll like it. He already paid for it," Youngjae said, handing him the book.

Himchan stared at him like he knows what he's doing. Youngjae ignored him and waved goodbye to the two. Himchan, however, stayed put and waited. Youngjae knows exactly what Himchan is waiting for.

"Where," Youngjae asked him.

Himchan gave him a huge smile and waited. Youngjae locked the cash register and began to start closing the shop. There was hardly anybody here, so it wasn't that bad.

"I'll meet up with you later, Yongguk. I need to do something," Himchan called out to his friend.

Youngjae saw Yongguk walking away, with Himchan standing by the door. Youngjae grabbed the keys and walked out of the shop, locking the door behind him and placed a time stamp of when he's going to return. This better be worth his lunch break.

\-----

The place that Himchan took Youngjae was something that Youngjae never expected ever. Instead of taking him to a fancy restaurant or some bar like his previous dates have done, Himchan took him to an arcade. An old arcade, but one that Youngjae remembered being in. Of course, it was built way after he was born, but he still remembered coming to visit Korea every once in a while and playing here.

"Alright, I give up. Why did you bring me to an arcade?" Youngjae asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? Why should dates be so serious? We should have fun! And when I win enough tickets, I'll get you one of those prizes behind the glass case," Himchan challenged.

"Is this really how you want to spend a lunch date?" Youngjae asked him.

"Of course! In fact, I even brought hot dogs and sodas in case we get hungry," Himchan said, holding up two hot dogs that Youngjae is pretty sure he shouldn't trust.

Himchan dragged Youngjae to the skeeball, that Youngjae still hasn't mastered just yet. Himchan enters some tokens into the machine and begins to play. Youngjae looks around and sees that everybody else is playing. Some were friends, others were families, and the rest were couples on a date. Youngjae turned his attention back to Himchan and saw that he scored more than he imagined.

"What the hell?" Youngjae questioned.

"I'm really good at skeeball," Himchan explains.

Youngjae watches as Himchan continues to get the high school. After the game was done, the tickets began to pour out. Now Youngjae wanted to play, but he knows he won't be that good.

"You wanna play?" Himchan asked him.

Youngjae took out his own money and placed it inside the game. The balls rolled out and Youngjae began to play. However, his skills weren't like Himchan's skill that made it into the higher numbers. Mostly into the ten thousand points. He stills tries, though. He even made it into the smaller one that got him a better score. As the game ended, Youngjae only got a few tickets. He pouted lightly, to which Himchan laughed at.

"Do you want me to kiss your pout away?" Himchan asked teasingly.

Youngjae felt his entire body blush. This was exactly the thing that Youngjae has been trying to avoid. He mentally shook his head and glared at him playfully.

"How about you kiss my ass for good luck?" Youngjae suggested.

Himchan only laughed and went to another game for him and Youngjae to play.

As the minutes ticked by, Himchan had enough tickets to buy one of the Pokémon toys that were displayed towards the back. Youngjae remembered when the television series came out. He became such a huge fan that he bought the game boy and played until the batteries went out. My, how time has changed, Youngjae thinks.

"Hello good sir! I would like the bulbasaur for my date here," Himchan declared, showing him his tickets. Youngjae set his tickets down and smiled pathetically.

"I'll take the hello kitty keychain for my date," Youngjae declared.

The person only nodded his head and gave them their respective prizes. Youngjae clutched onto the oversized bulbasaur while Himchan attached the keychain on his keys.

"Believe me, I will keep this forever," Himchan declared as they were beginning to leave.

Youngjae checked his watch and saw that he needs to be back at the bookstore in a few minutes.

"I have to go. Thanks for a good time," Youngjae said.

"No, we still have an hour. I declare that we get ice cream!" Himchan announced.

Youngjae stared at Himchan like he was some strange specimen of man. He certainly never met someone like this, but he's interested in seeing what comes next.

\-----

Youngjae and Himchan walked in arm's length, eating ice cream. Youngjae ordered green tea. He had it when he was younger and it still gave him that refreshing aftertaste. He ignores the feeling of nostalgia whenever he bit into it.

"I propose we go one another date," Himchan declared.

"Yeah, not happening. Don't get any ideas. I'm moving soon," Youngjae explained.

"Come on! One date isn't going to hurt you," Himchan said.

' _It might_.'

"One date," Himchan insisted.

"How about no?" Youngjae answered, smiling sweetly.

"Okay, how about this. I'll tell you a joke you have never heard of and if you laugh, we get to go on one more date. My choosing. If not, then I'll never bug you about it again for as long as I live," Himchan suggested.

This shouldn't be hard. Youngjae has heard every joke that he could possibly know. This should be easy.

"Alright fine. But you have to keep your promise," Youngjae said.

Himchan smiled so wide that Youngjae was afraid that his smile would break his face.

"Alright. So, a man and his pet giraffe walk into a bar and start drinking. As the night goes on, they get drunk, and the giraffe finally passes out. The man decides to go home. As he's leaving, the man is approached by the barkeeper who says, 'Hey, you're not gonna leave that lyin' here, are ya?' 'Hmph,' says the man. 'That's not a lion -- it's a giraffe.'"

Himchan stared at Youngjae, hoping for a reaction. Youngjae stared at him, then let a smile form on his face. He let out a small bit of laughter, which made Himchan pump his fists in the air, his strawberry ice cream still in hand.

"Yes! Victory! Ladies and gentlemen, the lovely gentleman here has smiled!" Himchan announced, earning a couple of looks from passersbyers.

Youngjae finally calmed him down.

"That was possibly the worst joke I have ever heard," Youngjae declared.

"So, my apartment. Be there tomorrow at five. I'll get dinner ready. I'll text you the address," Himchan said.

Youngjae smiled softly and nodded his head. Maybe it won't be so bad.

\-----

The next day, Youngjae was staring at the clock, waiting for time to go faster. For once, he was excited for a date. That hasn't happened since… well, he didn't really want to think about it.

"Are you okay?" he heard Jongup ask.

He was startled out of his thoughts and looked over at Jongup, who had a stack of books in his hand. It was Jongup's turn to stack the books in the shop this time.

"Sorry. My mind is elsewhere," Youngjae said.

"For your date with Himchan tonight?" Jongup asked.

Youngjae stared at Jongup as if he just grew six heads.

"Yongguk told me. He said that Himchan told him that he got a second date with you. Which I'm surprised, to be honest. That Jaebum guy has been asking you for months if he could take you out and every time, you declined. I'm surprised that Himchan even caught your attention," Jongup said.

"Believe me, I'm surprised, too. He kept bugging me until I said yes. Surprisingly, I had fun yesterday," Youngjae said.

"Which reminds me, please don't take that long of a lunch break next time. I had three complaints about that," Jongup said.

Youngjae felt the embarrassment flush against his neck. He said nothing and continued to work to keep himself busy.

It was now closing time. Youngjae dashed out of the store and hailed a cab. What he's wearing is fine for a date. He gave the address to the taxi driver and waited patiently. When he got to the apartment, he paid the driver a hefty fair and got out. He made his way inside the apartment and took the elevator and waited.

The inside of Himchan's apartment was everything Youngjae thought it would be, yet it wasn't. There was stacks of books with medals and musical instruments littered around the floor and tables. The furniture looked extremely expensive, yet looked so comfortable to sit on. He looked into what he believes is the kitchen and saw Himchan cooking something. Whatever it was, it smelled terrific.

"Hello?" Youngjae called out.

He stifled a laugh when he saw Himchan jump from fright. He turned his head and smiled brightly.

"Hey! You're a bit early. Sorry, I'm trying to get this recipe right," Himchan greeted, kissing Youngjae's cheek softly.

"Oh, maybe I can help?" Youngjae offered.

"No! You're the guest. I want you to feel comfortable," Himchan said. "Besides, I'm almost done. I just need to finish the chicken."

Youngjae smiled softly and decided to look around the apartment. It seemed so cozy with the different clutter in each room. He noticed a piano in the corner and a guitar.

"Do you play?" Youngjae asked.

"What was that?" Himchan asked.

"I asked if you'd played. You seem to have different instruments in here," Youngjae said, observing the musical instruments.

"When I was younger. I wanted to be a musician. The violin was my specialty. However, after losing a competition and a bully breaking my violin, I stopped playing. It was for the better, anyway," Himchan answered.

Youngjae frowned. Himchan looked so talented. How could anyone discourage him? He ran his fingers through the keys softly. He remembered being younger and playing the piano in order to please the matchmaker. It was either playing the piano or some other instrument. His brother was extremely talented, but Youngjae was only average.

"Dinner is ready!" Himchan declared.

Youngjae snapped out of his thoughts and made his way towards the dining room table. He sat down and waited for Himchan to present his masterpiece. He set two plates down and poured a glass of wine if Youngjae's cup.

"Oh, it smells heavenly! I can't wait to try it," Youngjae said.

"I hope it tastes as it smells. I worked very hard so I hope it came out good," Himchan said.

Youngjae looked at the plate in front of him. It looked like curry. He took his fork and took a few chicken and white rice and ate it. It felt like heaven exploded in his mouth.

"Oh my god, this is really good," Youngjae said as he continued to eat.

"Is it really?" Himchan asked, smiling widely.

"Yes! The flavor is actually really subtle. Is that peanuts I taste?" Youngjae asked.

"Peanut oil," Himchan answered.

He took a bite out of his own food and he saw what Youngjae meant.

As dinner progressed, the two began to know each other a bit better. About their childhood, their parents, even pets that they had. Youngjae had to be careful about his childhood because he's pretty sure that people today don't play with dolls that were made of straw that he made from his bed.

"You never explained why you stopped playing," Youngjae said as soon as dinner was done. The two were lying down on Himchan's sofa with wine in their hands.

"I don't know. I wasn't good enough. There were so many people that were better than me, so I didn't see the point," Himchan answered.

Youngjae set his wine down and stared at Himchan.

"That is the most bullshit excuse I have ever heard. Of course people are gonna be better than you-"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Himchan muttered.

"But it's up to you to be better than them. The only one who's quitting is you, and you need to keep going if you want to succeed," Youngjae finished.

"I mean, I work as a music teacher. I still do music; I just don't perform."

Youngjae frowned and kept looking at Himchan.

"I know I'm doing this to change the subject, but is it okay if I kiss you?" Himchan asked.

Youngjae smiled softly and nodded his head. Himchan leaned forward and gently placed his lips against Youngjae's. Youngjae, however, pulled him closer so that their bodies could feel the heat. Before Youngjae could blink, their clothes were off and they settled into complete bliss.

\-----

As the months' pass, Youngjae is starting to get comfortable in Himchan's company. The two split their times being in either Himchan's apartment or Youngjae's, but mostly Youngjae's apartment. However, he didn't really expect Himchan's request when he came over one day.

"You want me to meet your family?" Youngjae asked.

"They're very adamant on meeting you. They're wondering why I'm so happy all of a sudden," Himchan explained.

Youngjae felt hesitant. They were only dating for less than a year. It wasn't supposed to even last this long either. The only relationship that he had that lasted longer than it was supposed to was back in the 70's when he was experimenting with the same sex and discovered bisexuality. And even that was for about two years.

"I don't know. Isn't this a bit soon?" Youngjae asked him.

"That's what I told them, but they insist. You don't have to if you don't want to," Himchan said.

He thought back to what Jongup said. He's so tired of running, but he has to in order to make sure that the people he knows doesn't get hurt. It also eases Youngjae's suffering when he realized that his friends will get older while he stays the same. And yet…

"It' fine. I can meet your family," Youngjae told him.

The smile that Himchan gave him made his heart flutter a bit. He looked so beautiful and all it took was a smile.

"They'll love you, don't worry! I need to call them and tell them that I'm bringing a guest," Himchan said, taking out his cell phone and walking out of the room.

Youngjae watched him go and stared at the room around him. So many books and music records littered the bookshelves. Familiar titles of authors stared at him in the face. He remembered the dates that they came out, too.

He hoped that he made a good decision with meeting Himchan's family.

\-----

Himchan's car is a newer model of a car that Youngjae recognizes. The seats were very comfortable and soft classical music was playing on the stereo of the car.

"What are your parents like?" Youngjae asked.

"I don't know. They passed away when I was young. My older sister and I were raised by our uncles. Don't worry about them, they're good people. They love having new people over," Himchan answered.

Youngjae only hummed in indifference. He was feeling rather nervous meeting Himchan's uncles. He stared at the trees and the floral that seemed to be blooming. Before Youngjae could ask another question, they pulled up to a rather gorgeous house. Himchan circled the driveway and parked next to an SUV. He turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Youngjae followed behind him. He looked at the house and saw a pregnant woman emerging out of the house.

"Himchan! It's so good to see you," the woman greeted, hugging Himchan rather awkwardly.

"Junseo, meet my sister Hana. Don't be scared of the stomach," Himchan introduced.

Youngjae laughed when Hana slapped him. He remembers his own brother, who passed away so long ago. He hid his sadness as Hana led the two inside the house. The inside looked like he stepped into a place he feels like he doesn't belong. So many different instruments were littered around the room with different books on music and art were placed in the bookshelves. Next to the room had the television with a bookshelf on either side. When Youngjae looked outside he saw a rather expensive looking telescope.

"Our uncles wanted us to pursue our passion. I was into music, like my Uncle Daehyun, while Hana studied the stars, like Uncle Junhong," Himchan explained.

Youngjae froze. The name was so familiar in his heart, but it had to be a coincidence. There were many people named Daehyun and didn't think about it.

"Himchan! Just in time. I just finished making dinner. Oh, and who is this?" a rather tall, aging man said, coming out of what looked like the kitchen.

"Uncle Junhong, meet Junseo. Junseo, meet Uncle Junhong. The reason why my sister won't stop talking about the stars," Himchan introduced.

"Oh please! If it wasn't for me, your sister would've been in business school like your grandparents would've wanted. I simply gave her a push," Junhong stated.

"Hey, where's Uncle Daehyun?" Himchan asked, looking behind Junhong's shoulders.

Another voice could be heard coming from the kitchen. The voice sounded so familiar. He looked up and saw another aging man stepped out of the door. To Youngjae, it felt like everything was in slow motion. The man who emerged has salt and pepper hair, wrinkles along his face from years of aging, and wide, familiar eyes that Youngjae could never ignore.

"Youngjae?" the man asked.

Everybody turned to Youngjae in question. His heart was beating rather loudly against his chest that he thought it would pop out. He recognized this man.

Daehyun.

"No, my name is Junseo, actually," Youngjae corrected, trying to keep his composer.

Daehyun looked rather embarrassed. He gave Youngjae a rather nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry. It's just… you look like this old friend. Yoo Youngjae," Daehyun said.

"Oh, well… Youngjae was actually my father," he explained. It was the only thing he could give to explain why they looked so similar.

Daehyun, however, was surprised by this fact.

"I- You're joking?" Daehyun asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why, did you know him?" Youngjae asked, already knowing the answer.

Daehyun looked like he didn't know how to answer that.

"Yeah. We knew each other back in New York. We were actually very close," he answered.

"Y-yeah, yeah. He mentioned New York. Said that he lived there back in the seventies. You know, before he moved to Mexico and met my mother," he said, giving a nervous smile.

"My, what a small world!" Junhong exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Wow. The resemblance is… is absolutely amazing. I'm sure you hear that all the time," Daehyun said.

"For as long as I can remember," Youngjae answered, feeling a bit nervous. His palms were feeling sweaty.

"Wow. We were close-"

"You said that already, Daehyun," Junhong interrupted. Youngjae could've sworn he heard a hint of bitterness, but maybe he was hearing things. "I can't believe you never mentioned him."

"I mean, I must've mentioned him before."

"No, I mostly remember you mentioned really close friends, but not him," Junhong pointed out.

"Well, how is he? If you don't mind me asking," Daehyun asked.

"Oh, um… He - he passed away about two years ago. He lived a good life," Youngjae answered.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," he said. "He was an extraordinary man."

Youngjae really wished he hadn't said that. He looked at Junhong and saw the disappointment on his face.

"Well, it must run in the family," Himchan finally voiced out, wrapping his arms around Youngjae.

The air grew rather tense and Youngjae rather leave before it got even more awkward.

"Well, are you guys hungry? Junhong made some peach cobbler," Daehyun offered.

"Actually, it was a long drive and we're a bit tired," Himchan told him.

"I'll take you up on that cobbler though," Hana said.

Junhong smiled widely at Hana and lead her towards the kitchen. Youngjae followed behind Himchan up to his room. He took one last look at Daehyun before they disappeared around the corner.

\-----

Youngjae was grateful that Himchan didn't mention anything about he and his uncle. Instead. Himchan got ready for bed (and Youngjae snuck glances at Himchan's rather toned back from behind) and settled into bed. Youngjae, instead, drew up a hot bath and settled into the warm water. His memories began to replay on its own again. He closed his eyes and let himself drift into his memories.

It started when Youngjae took a literature course during his first year. English wasn't really his strong suit, but he was getting better. He sat next to a man that he didn't know would change his life.

"Hey, can I borrow a pen? I promise to give it right after," the man next to him asked.

Usually Youngjae doesn't give anything away, but the desperation that the man gave let him borrow one of his pens. Not a favorite, but the two began to start a friendship.

"I'm Daehyun, by the way," Daehyun introduced.

"Youngjae. Pleased to meet you," Youngjae greeted, smiling friendly.

As the semester went by, the two grew closer and became fast friends. Friendship, as Youngjae learned, could lead into something much more. As the semester was coming to a close, Daehyun asked Youngjae if he wanted to go to dinner with him. Youngjae agreed. The sixties were the times that Youngjae enjoyed the most. Nobody cared who was anybody's sexual partner or who they were dating. Everybody was sleeping with somebody and it gave Youngjae the chance to explore his sexuality.

On that day, Daehyun kissed Youngjae goodnight and Youngjae fell in love.

As the years went by, Youngjae opened himself up to Daehyun, but kept the secret of his immortality to himself. He felt like he wasn't ready to reveal that just yet. It was only a fling anyway; it wasn't serious.

But it never seemed to be just that.

\-----

The next morning, Daehyun was staring at his coffee cup, lost in thought. He snapped out of his thought when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He looks up and sees Himchan, already dressed and ready to eat.

"Morning," Himchan greeted.

"Good morning," Daehyun greeted, taking a sip of his coffee.

Himchan smiled softly and took his own mug.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Daehyun asked.

"I slept fine," Himchan answered.

"Good… good…"

As Daehyun was pouring Himchan a cup, Himchan stared at his uncle as if to ask if he's okay.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just…" Daehyun shook his head, as if to erase the thought. "I must be losing my mind."

Himchan gave him a soft smile and gently rubbed his shoulders. "It's okay."

Himchan walked out of the kitchen, leaving his uncle alone. Daehyun looked up and saw Junhong walking by.

"When did you come up?" Junhong asked, wearing his rather best clothes.

"Not too late," Daehyun answered, setting his coffee mug down. " Read for a while."

Junhong gave him a smile and walked over to Himchan, giving him a kiss on the cheek as a way to say good morning. He sat down across from his nephew and waited for Daehyun to sit down.

"Where's Junseo?" Junhong asked.

"He's coming down soon. He was up all night tossing and turning," Himchan answered.

"Oh. You know, you never told me how you two met," Junhong said.

Himchan was about to open his mouth to respond, but Youngjae beat him first when he entered the small dining room.

"We met at a bookstore that I worked at," Youngjae interrupted, walking into the kitchen. He looked over at Daehyun.

"Do you want some coffee?" Daehyun asked him.

Youngjae shook his head and smiled politely. He walked over to the table and sat next to Himchan.

"I've been noticing him for a while in that bookstore. He was reading a French book when I first noticed him. That's when I knew that he was an original," Himchan declared, smiling proudly.

Daehyun gave a cup of coffee to Junhong and kissed his cheek.

"So was his dad," Daehyun commented.

"How did you meet his father?" Junhong asked curiously.

"Um… we met in New York during my college days. We had a class together," Daehyun explained, sitting down at the table.

"So he was American?" Junhong asked.

"No, he was just there studying in English," Youngjae corrected, smiling.

"He spoke, what? Four or five languages?" Daehyun questioned, trying to remember the languages Youngjae actually spoke.

"I think so," Youngjae answered.

"Wow. Junseo is brilliant with languages, too," Himchan bragged, looking at Youngjae like he was his world. Youngjae was starting to feel a bit embarrassed.

"So how old were you when you met him?" Junhong asked.

"Let's see. We met during my third year of college, starting my med training at another college. So I think I was twenty-three," Daehyun answered. "I was thinking about quitting medicine. I was so bored. However, my parents spent a lot of money to get me into school and I didn't want to waste it. I told Youngjae about it and he just laughed at my face. He said go for it. Find your own passion. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be a singer. I wouldn't be teaching others to sing, either. He was a few years younger than me, but he was so wise. So sophisticated…"

Youngjae watched as Junhong got up from the table and stormed out of the room. Daehyun sighed and got up from the table. He watched as Daehyun ran after Junhong into the next room.

Junhong walked over to the next room where all the musical instruments were and finally let the tears fall from his eyes. This wasn't really how he wanted the weekend to go.

"Junhong? What is it?" Daehyun asked.

"That's enough, Daehyun!" Junhong snapped.

"What? What's going on?" Daehyun asked, extremely confused as to what is going on with Junhong. "What did I do?"

"You were _very_ close. _Very_ close. You said that to me twice now. And you should see your face when you talk about him. Are you going to act nostalgic this whole damn weekend?" Junhong accused.

"Look, he looks so much like his father that I'm remembering things that I didn't even know that I remembered," Daehyun explained.

"Well, I hate feeling like second choice," Junhong explained. "Especially this weekend."

"Second choice? Forty years, love. Really? Second choice?" Daehyun questioned.

Junhong was starting to feel a bit embarrassed. He felt Daehyun's hands wiping away his tears.

"Junhong, you're blowing this all out of proportion," Daehyun told him.

"Am I?" Junhong questioned.

Daehyun knows that Junhong is stubborn, but he could be stubborn right back.

"Are you jealous?" Daehyun asked.

The look on Junhong's face answers the question. Daehyun only smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Look, it was a fleeting inconsequential," Daehyun explained.

"It sounded more than that," Junhong pointed out.

"I love you. Okay. I will always love you," Daehyun assured him.

"I love you, too," Junhong said.

Daehyun wrapped his arms around Junhong's waist and laid his head against the taller's chest. Junhong sighed to himself. This was gonna be a long weekend.

\-----

As the weekend moves on, the house began to feel less awkward now. Youngjae sat next to Himchan as everybody began to play Uno. The cards looked and felt rather old, so it must be a family collection.

"So how did you two meet?" Youngjae asked Junhong, who decided to step out of the game.

"We met at a contest. We were both competing in different categories. I was a dancer and Daehyun over here sang. I was beginning to feel nervous when I saw the crowd so I stepped out. Daehyun was already outside, so he helped coach me to take deep breaths. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have placed first," Junhong recalled, smiling at the memory.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't help. I won second in that contest," Daehyun argued.

"I won fair and square. Your voice was very pretty, but it did crack a bit towards the end," Junhong corrected.

"Uncle Daehyun and Uncle Junhong has been having this argument about that contest for years. They still can't let it go," Hana explained, placing her hand on her swollen stomach.

"You should tell Junseo about the proposal," Himchan encouraged, smiling widely.

"Oh god, please don't," Daehyun pleaded.

"Hush."

Youngjae smiled at the two of them. He placed a card down, but completely ignored the game to listen to them. They sounded like old friends that turned into lovers halfway through.

"So we've been dating for about three or four years-"

"It was four years. I remember because our anniversary was two weeks ago and you got so angry that you grew a hairdryer at me," Daehyun cut off.

"Anyway, I decided I wanted to propose to Daehyun first. So I got him a ring that was silver and would fit him like a glove. I had everything planned, too, you know! A walk in the park, the restaurant where we had our first date, and then I would propose under the full moon. Well, Daehyun had other plans," Junhong explained.

"During that time, I was also going to propose. I had a simple black ring with a blue band on it. Your uncle didn't like fancy stuff, so I thought I would take him in a horse drawn carriage, dance with him under the full moon, and the propose to him there," Daehyun confessed.

"So who proposed first?" Himchan asked.

"Unfortunately, Daehyun did. Mine was a day later. He proposed to me, to which I took a ring out, too," Junhong answered.

"He's still holding onto that grudge," Daehyun said, placing a card down and shouting 'Uno'.

"I had everything planned! And all yours was was a carriage ride and a dance," Junhong stated.

"First of all, it was a horse drawn carriage and it was romantic! Second of all, it was playing bella notte from Lady and the Tramp," Daehyun recalled.

Youngjae wanted to laugh at their interaction. They were so cute and adorable. Their bickering reminded him of him and Himchan's relationships. He thought back to Daehyun and the time he spent with him. They were never like this. They hardly ever bickered because Youngjae didn't see the point and Daehyun mostly followed along anyway. But this? Youngjae's glad of the decision he made.

"Oh boy, I can't wait until you tell Junseo the first time you guys kissed," Hana joked.

\-----

The house was eerily silent. Youngjae called out to see if anyone was home, but it looked like no one was. He turned the corner and jumped in fright when he saw Daehyun doing… something.

"God, you scared me," Youngjae muttered, looking to see what Daehyun was doing.

"Sorry. I have that habit sometimes. Junhong sometimes says I should wear a bell. Impossible, really, since I'm already loud. I just chose to stay silent sometimes. Anyway, what is it you need?" Daehyun asked him.

"Oh, I was just wondering where everybody is is all," Youngjae explained, looking around the room.

"Junhong took Himchan and Hana to the movies and didn't want to wake you. The movie they were going to see is very uninteresting to me, so I opted out. They should be home any minute," Daehyun answered, spinning his spoon in his coffee mug.

Youngjae only nodded his head. He looked over the cabinets and began to open each one to see where the glasses were. He opens one of the cabinets and sees the glasses a little higher up. He reached up to get the glass, feeling his shirt rising up just a bit.

Daehyun, however, looked at the soft skin that showed and saw something familiar. It was a tattoo of a microphone, but a rather older style. He furrowed his eyebrows and saw the birds on each side.

\-----

"I'm not getting a tattoo," Youngjae finally said, folding his hands over his chest.

"Come on, please! I'll even get one with you," Daehyun pleaded, smiling.

"It's so permanent, though. Why would I get a tattoo on my waist?" Youngjae asked.

"Everybody's getting one. We could be the generation that has arms of tattoos! Please?" Daehyun pleaded again.

Youngjae sighed, but finally agreed. The two walked into the tattoo parlor and waited. Daehyun went first because he already knows what he wants. Youngjae is still confused on the meaning, but didn't really question it. He looked through the artists' book to see what tattoo he wanted. He finally found one with an old style microphone from the 60's with birds on either side. He pointed it to the receptionist. As soon as the receptionist went to the back to get the artist, Daehyun already came out with a new tattoo.

"Your turn," Daehyun said.

Youngjae frowned. He heard his name called and quickly walked over to the artist to get his tattoo, with Daehyun sitting beside him and holding his hand.

"This better be worth it," Youngjae warned.

\-----

"Youngjae," Daehyun whispered.

Youngjae immediately turned his head.

"I'm sorry?" Youngjae asked, grabbing a glass.

"I recognized that tattoo. Youngjae got it when we got tattoos together," Daehyun told him.

Youngjae froze. He forgot about that tattoo. It didn't take up his entire waist, but it was a bit visible when he lifts up his shirt.

"Oh, I got the tattoo when I saw-"

"I know it's you, Youngjae!" Daehyun shouted.

Youngjae took a step back. His cover was blown.

"How? How is this possible?" Daehyun asked. He was so confused that he didn't understand what was going on.

"I-I was normal," Youngjae explained, feeling his voice cracking. "And then one day I wasn't. I don't know how this happened. All I know is that it did and I can't stop it."

Youngjae could feel the tears leaking from his eyes. He looks up at Daehyun, who looks like he's about to cry, too.

"I thought I was going crazy, yet here you are," Daehyun muttered.

"Back then, I wanted to tell you so badly. About what happened. My life. But… I couldn't. You know what they would've done to me. They…"

"Curiosity," Daehyun finished.

Youngjae only nodded his head. He wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve from his sweater.

"Was that why you left?" Daehyun asked, possibly already knowing the answer.

Youngjae was silent. He merely nodded his head, staring at the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Have you… have you told anybody? Have you told Himchan?" Daehyun asked him.

"No, I haven't. But… given the chance, it would've been him."

Daehyun knows where Youngjae's thought process is going. He's seen this before. He should've realized if he wasn't so blind and in love then.

"Don't. Don't run away this time. Please. Don't do this to Himchan," Daehyun pleaded. "All these years, you've lived but you never had a life. Please, for yourself. For Himchan. Stay."

Youngjae shook his head. "I don't know how."

Youngjae quickly ran up the stairs of the house and into Himchan's room. It took Daehyun a couple of seconds to register what just happened until he dashed up the stairs, too. He took two at a time until he saw Youngjae slamming the door. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"Youngjae! Youngjae please don't! Youngjae!" Daehyun shouted.

Youngjae gathered all of his things into the bag. He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note to Himchan. He felt more tears falling down his face as he continued to write. The memories of the past year began to filter into his head. Of the long nights awake, talking about their dreams and goals in life. About their first date. About their first kiss. He stopped letting the memories get to him. He opened the window, threw his things down, and grabbed Himchan's car keys. He quickly got out the window just as he heard a _click_ on the door. He looked up and sees Daehyun emerging into Himchan's room. Youngjae dropped down and quickly got into Himchan's car. It wasn't the fastest, but it was reliable and easier for him to get away. He started the car as soon as he got in and began to drive away. However, before he could leave, Daehyun was immediately again the passenger's side window.

"Youngjae! Youngjae don't do this! Please!"

Youngjae tried so hard to ignore him as he began to drive. He could still hear Daehyun calling out to him like an old lover. But Youngjae kept driving. Where? Even he didn't know.

\-----

Himchan walking into the house and began to make his way upstairs. He knows Youngjae has a hard time getting up in the morning, so this would be his chance to sneak into bed with him and sleep. His sister and Uncle Junhong were everywhere when it comes to movies. As soon as he entered his room, he noticed something strange. He saw that a lot of Youngjae's things were gone. Even Youngjae wasn't in his bed. He looked around and saw a note on his desk.

" _Himchan, I'm so sorry. I can't do this. I can't explain. Junseo._ "

Something wasn't write. He ran downstairs to see if this was a cruel joke. He looked out into the driveway and saw that his car was gone. Himchan ran back inside to take his Uncle Daehyun's car to see if he could catch up. However, Uncle Daehyun's car keys weren't anywhere in sight.

"Uncle Daehyun! Where are the keys?" Himchan called out, frantically looking for the keys.

He looks up and sees his uncle slowly emerging from the other room. Himchan knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Himchan asked him.

"He's gone," Daehyun said sadly. "He's not coming back."

"What did you say to him?" Himchan demanded, glaring at him.

"I didn't say anything to him," Daehyun answered. "He can't explain."

"Please tell me what he said. I deserve to know!" Himchan demanded. He was growing desperate.

"That's he's not capable," Daehyun answered as best as he could.

"Of what?"

Daehyun was silent. He didn't know how to say this.

"Of change."

Himchan knew that the answer wasn't good enough, that his uncle knows the real reason. He ran back upstairs and tried desperately to call Youngjae. However, the calls would go straight to voicemail. He grabbed his duffle bag and made his way down and towards the car. He doesn't have the keys, but he knows how to hotwire cars. (Thanks Uncle Junhong.)

"Himchan. Himchan! Listen to me. Do you love him? Himchan!" Daehyun called out.

"What?" Himchan snapped after his call when straight to voicemail.

"Do you love him?" Daehyun asked again.

"What? Of course I do!" Himchan answered.

"How do you know?" Daehyun asked.

"Uncle Daehyun, I don't…"

"It's a simple question. How do you know?" Daehyun asked again.

Himchan thought about it for a bit.

"Because nothing makes sense without him," Himchan answered, softly this time.

Daehyun smiled softly, then threw the keys at him. Himchan caught them with ease and smiled up at his uncle. He unlocked the door and got inside. He started the car up and began to follow the trail the Youngjae left behind.

\-----

Youngjae felt the tears rolling down his cheeks and he continued driving. He ignored all the phone calls Himchan has been leaving as he drove out to… wherever. The ground as turning almost into ice, but he didn't care. He felt his heart breaking into two. He wondered what Himchan would do when he finds the note, or what Daehyun would tell Himchan. Youngjae quickly pulled over and stared at the snow falling from the sky.

"I love him," Youngjae said quietly to himself.

He's so tired. He's so tired of running away from the people he loves. He starts thinking back to Jongup at the bookstore, who would sometimes give him a cupcake on the first month. He thinks back to Daehyun, and how he left the man he did love behind in order to hide himself. His thoughts then run to Himchan. To his wide smiles, to his soft touches. Even to the corny jokes he makes when Youngjae sometimes feels uncomfortable. He loves Himchan.

He made his mind up. He began to turn around to go back to the cabin. However, he didn't see the other car coming. The other car slammed into the driver's side and forced the car to spin. Youngjae felt a sense of déjà vu not so long ago. The car landed right into the dirt, with Youngjae crawling out and laying besides it not too far away. He could feel his heart beating coming to a stop. He turns his body around so he could look up into the sky. He could see the snow start to fall. He closed his eyes and decided to let death finally, yet slowly, embrace him.

\-----

Himchan continued driving down the road to see if he could find Youngjae. He has a feeling he knows where the younger would be, but he wants to make sure that he looks carefully. As he drives around the bend, he sees a car parked on the side, but what made him stop was the car inside the ditch. He parked his car and got out, taking the scene in front of him. It wasn't until he saw Youngjae's body did he immediately run towards him.

"Youngjae!" he called out.

He got down on his knees and inspected him, making sure that he's okay. He checked Youngjae's heartbeat, but it wasn't there.

"No, no please! Please don't leave," Himchan pleaded, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

He did everything he could in order to revive him. From CPR to pumping air into his heart. Nothing was working. Himchan thrashed when he was pulled away from Youngjae. They told him that they have to do everything in their power in order to revive Youngjae back. Himchan watched as the paramedics cut open Youngjae's sweater and placed two defibrillators on his chest. They turned it on and Himchan saw Youngjae taking in a deep breath.

Youngjae, meanwhile, had a small flashback to when he was younger and almost drowned in the river when he was only twenty-six. He realized that he's surviving the same way.

He opened his eyes and saw everything in a blurred mess. The sound was muffled and his vision was coming back. The only thing he saw, however, was Himchan's figure standing over him. He felt his body being lifted and taken on a stretcher and placed inside the ambulance. He saw Himchan climbing inside with him and holding his hand. Everything felt so different, so foreign. He felt a gas mask being placed over his face. He closed his eyes again and fell into sleep.

\-----

Youngjae woke up in a hospital. One of the places he has effortlessly tried to avoid in all his years of living. He looked around and saw Himchan slumped in his chair, fast asleep. Youngjae lifts his head and saw Himchan holding his hand. He gently ran his thumb over Himchan's hand. That seemed to startle him awake.

"You're awake," Himchan murmured. Youngjae noted that Himchan's voice sounded a bit hoarse.

"Of course I am. I'm not going to die by some accident," Youngjae stated At least not more than once.

"You scared me. You just left without even waring me. Why did you leave?" Himchan asked him.

Youngjae wondered how he was going to approach this. The only person that knew was his older brother. Well, now Daehyun, but he figured it out. He needed to tell Himchan the truth. He deserves that much.

"Himchan, there's something I need to tell you," Youngjae started off.

"Oh god, you _are_ part of the mob, aren't you?" Himchan guessed.

"What? No! that's not it," Youngjae answered.

"Then secret family?" Himchan guessed again.

"Can I talk?" Youngjae asked, a bit annoyed.

Himchan stayed silent to let Youngjae speak.

"I'm immortal. I have lived through… everything. I was actually born in 1900, the turn of the century," Youngjae explained.

Himchan stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Wait, you're serious?" Himchan asked.

Youngjae only nodded his head.

"My real name is Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae. You'll probably find some documents about me somewhere in the archives. I don't know. I never stay in one place," Youngjae said.

Himchan only stared at him. Youngjae really grew uncomfortable and didn't really know what to say.

"So, like, are you saying that you're actually two centuries older than I thought?" Himchan asked.

Okay Youngjae was starting to think Himchan wasn't taking this seriously.

"I mean, don't get me wrong! I have so many questions that the small history nerd inside me is asking so many questions," Himchan explained.

"Wait, you believe me?" Youngjae asked him.

"It would explain the reason why you kept rejecting me. And the sudden flee that you did. And the fact that my uncle recognized you. But it doesn't change anything. I still love you. I just now love a man named Yoo Youngjae instead of Yoo Junseo, which isn't much of a difference," Himchan said.

"Well, just so you know that this relationship isn't permanent. You could grow older while I stay the same. I don't even know if I could age," Youngjae said hesitantly.

"Hey, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, I'm just glad that you're okay. And we have a few years together so let's make that count, yeah?" Himchan reasoned.

Youngjae really liked that.

\-----

_Five Years Later_

"Youngjae come on! We're gonna miss the reception! I'm not missing the look on Yongguk's face when he sees Jongup walking down the aisle," he heard Himchan call out.

"Just a second!" Youngjae called back.

Youngjae was gonna take his sweet ass time. Although, he did want to see Yongguk's face, too. He and Himchan had a bet that Yongguk wasn't going to cry. Himchan says differently.

"You can tidy up your hair in the car! Come on, I'm best man!"

Youngjae ignored him. As he was combing his hair, he noticed something. He furrowed his eyebrows and plucked the hair from his head. The hair was silver. Youngjae felt his heart in his throat, and he let out a huge smile.

He's aging.

He's finally aging! He's going to age with Yongguk and Jongup and Himchan! God, so many new plans for him now!

He got up from his seat and decided to head downstairs. He'll tell Himchan the news after the wedding. Right now, they actually need to get to said wedding.

"What took you so long?" Himchan asked. "And why do you have the biggest grin right now?"

Youngjae merely shrugged it off. After all, they got a lifetime together to spend.


End file.
